untitled
by Yaminisu
Summary: Summary inside. YxYY, BxR, MxM, HxO, and eventual SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh (do I really need to say that, it's kind of obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh (do I really need to say that, it's kind of obvious.)

Summary: One day when Yugi is wandering around in the park he finds an unconscious boy. Concerned for his well being Yugi brings him back to his home in order to care for him. However, when the blond wakes up he doesn't have any idea where he is or have any knowledge of the customs of this land. What is Yugi to do, but get him culturally assimilated...and in this case that means matchmaking. YxYY, BxR, MxM, HxO and eventual SxJ

Yugi was wandering around the local park. He absolutely loved to be outdoors, but due to his husband's position and overprotective nature Yugi didn't really get to get out to the park very often…in fact you almost could say that it never happens, unless Atemu was there with him and at least a dozen armed guards were also present. Needless to say Yugi almost didn't consider his trips to the park worth that kind of hassle. He preferred to be able to enjoy the tranquility the park had to offer.

'I'll deal with Atemu when I get back…then again, I might not even have too. He was caught up in an important council meeting involving ….taxes I think. I'll probably be back before he even notices that I was even gone.' Yugi thought to himself as he continued his stroll.

As Yugi neared the pond he noticed something that shouldn't have been there. Someone was lying on the ground. 'That's odd. Maybe he just fell asleep…no, not like that, there's no way that position is conducive to sleep. His clothes are torn…I'll just quickly check to make sure he's alright.' Yugi decided as he approached the man.

The stranger had shaggy blond hair, and from what Yugi could tell it looked like he had been in a fight recently. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek and a split lip. Yugi bent down and gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey mister are you alright?" Yugi asked as he shook the man's shoulder. The man didn't respond. Yugi tried twice more and when he still got nothing he began to get worried. He placed his hand in front of the stranger's nose and felt that he was indeed breathing. 'That's good, at least he isn't dead.' Yugi thought. 'Though, he is hurt. I know I'll bring him back to the palace and have the healers take a look at him.' Yugi decided before he grabbed the man's arm and hefted him half onto his back in a fireman's carry.1

It was extremely tiring but after a half an hour of struggling to bear the stranger's weight Yugi had made it back to the palace. Once he was inside the gates a guard took the unconscious man from Yugi and carried him inside. Yugi told the guard to put him in one of the guest rooms and call the healer to have her check on the man.

The healer came in and said that she would check on the stranger and let Yugi know what she found out. Yugi nodded and left the room.

Only to come face to face with Atemu, and a rather upset looking Atemu at that.

"Atemu, darling how was your council meeting?" Yugi asked in an attempt to put off having Atemu lecture him about the dangers of leaving the palace unescorted. Honestly one assassination attempt and you'd think that those things happened once a day. 'Though Atemu would argue that it was possible that they could, and that you never know when one is going to take place…hence the reason for being careful.'

"My meeting was fine Aibou; in fact it's been done for the past hour. Now, would you like to explain to me why you came from outside the palace gates carrying an unconscious stranger when you should have been INSIDE the palace walls? Where did you go? What happened? You didn't get hurt did you Aibou?" Atemu began.

"Atemu, honey I'm fine. I just went to the park for a walk. And while I was there I found that guy unconscious on the ground. He looked like he was hurt so I brought him back here to get checked out." Yugi said.

"You dragged him all the way back here from the park?" Atemu asked, shocked. That stranger was quite a bit bigger than Yugi was.

"Yes, I did Atemu." Yugi said. Atemu didn't say anything, but he did gently put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeeze lightly. Yugi hissed in pain, which made Atemu immediately withdraw his hand, frowning.

"You shouldn't have done that Aibou. Now you've probably dislocated your shoulder." Atemu said as he led Yugi by his wrist down the hall and up to their room. Once they were inside Atemu flicked his wrist in the direction of the door, closing it. Atemu gently pulled off Yugi's shirt and carefully ran his hand over Yugi's shoulder, trying to determine the extent of the injury. After a few minutes Atemu removed his hand and instead pressed his lips to Yugi's ear.

"You're fortunate Aibou. You only pulled a few muscles. You'll be sore for a few days, but nothing more than that." Atemu said before planting butterfly kisses from Yugi's ear down to his mouth.

Yugi put his arms around Atemu's neck and Atemu slipped his arms around Yugi's waist as he deepened the kiss. It would have been just great, had there not been a knock on the door. Atemu sighed and pulled away, but left his hands around Yugi's waist.

"Enter."

The door creaked open to reveal the healer that Yugi had had check over the stranger.

"Master Yugi. I came to inform you that the stranger is awake. So, if you would like to go see him you could."

Yugi nodded and thanked the healer, who then bowed and left. Yugi removed his hands from around Atemu's shoulders.

"I want to go and ask that guy a few questions. We'll finish this when I get back, alright?" Yugi said.

Atemu gave him a look that said 'we had better finish this' before he regretfully let Yugi go. "Fine Aibou go and visit the stranger, but I'd like it if you were back here within the hour."

Yugi nodded and kissed Atemu on the cheek before bounding out the door.

Fireman's carry is a method that allows you to carry someone who is a lot bigger than you. Though, you can pull muscles and get extremely tired afterwards.

A/N: Alright, well here's chapter one. And the first thing I going to ask for is title suggestions as I don't really know what I want to call this story yet. That and as always I want to know what you think. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

Chapter 2:

Yugi walked into the guest room to see the man he had found earlier looking around like he was lost. When Yugi entered the stranger looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you? And where da hell am I?" he asked somewhat aggressively.

"Well, I'm Yugi and currently you're in the palace. You see I found you unconscious in the park and brought you back here so you could get medical help. What's your name?" Yugi said calmly, not the least bit put off by the stranger's gruff attitude, after all he had to deal with Bakura, Marik, Atemu and Seth…none of which are particularly pleasant when they're in a bad mood.

"Da name's Joey, and what do you mean 'palace'? Dere ain't any palace in Domino that I know of." Joey said.

'Domino, I've never heard of that place.' "Umm, well Joey how about you tell me your spouses name and I'll have him come and pick you up." Yugi said. 'Since you clearly aren't lucid enough at the present time to make it back home on your own.'

"What da hell are ya talkin' about? I ain't gay! And I ain't got a spouse. And you still ain't answered my question as to where da hell I am." Joey shouted.

"He doesn't have a spouse? But he looks like he's at least 16…and usually you have a spouse no later than that. ' "Umm, Joey how old are you?" Yugi asked.

"17, why?" Joey said, not really understanding where Yugi was going with this.

"17…and you don't have a spouse yet! What on earth is wrong with you? Well…" Yugi started, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Ah, Yugi, there you are. Bakura asked me to come and find you. Apparently Atemu is pretty POed about something and the priests have decided that you need to get down there ASAP otherwise there'll be some bloodshed." Ryou said as he poked his head in the door.

"What did they do this time?" Yugi asked as he put his hand on his face. The priests had a nasty habit of really REALLY ticking Atemu off, to the point where he could in a moment of lax judgment actually hurt them…or at least order for them to be whipped or something like that, if someone didn't knock some sense into him…which is where Yugi would come in.

"I don't know…I think Akhenaten overstepped his bounds or something like that. You know how Akhenaten gets." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded before turning back to Joey. "I've got to go take care of something…I'll be right back. You should stay here until then, yeah." Yugi said before he ran out the door with Ryou right on his heels.

"So, Yugi who was that guy anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, Ryou that's a stranger I found unconscious in the park…I brought him back here and had the healer take a look at him. I think he might have amnesia, because he doesn't know where we even are…though I've told him that he was in the palace. And you should have seen the way he jumped down my throat when I asked him for his spouse's name. According to him he doesn't have one, and get this he's 17." Yugi said as they rounded a corner and headed down a flight of stairs.

"How is that possible? I mean I was married to Bakura at 16…and that's late. You were married to Atemu at what 14, I think." Ryou said.

"Yeah, I married Atemu when I was 14 and he was 15. But I also met Atemu before you had meant Bakura…I met Atemu when I was 11, whereas you didn't meet Bakura til you were 14." Yugi said before turning into the corridor that leads to the throne room.

"SO HELP ME AKHENATEN…IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW, I'LL HAVE YOUR TONGUE REMOVED." Was heard through the corridor.

"Well, I guess I'll deal with this. I'll talk to you later Ryou." Yugi said as he pushed open the throne room door.

Yugi walked in to Atemu yelling at Akhenaten to the point where he was beginning to turn blue in the face. Yugi confidently walked through the throne room, the priests all mouthing 'thank you Yugi' when he was close enough to see them. Yugi walked right up to Atemu and put his hand on Atemu's shoulder, making certain that there was plenty of space between the two of them, which was good because when Atemu whipped around he would have been accidentally struck if he hadn't left the space.

"Aibou, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked, his voice going from hard and authoritative to soft and compassionate faster than a car can go from zero to sixty.

"Well, I was wondering where you had wandered off to, and when I was walking down here to see if you were here. I heard you shouting, so I came to see what was wrong." Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu gave Yugi a peck on the cheek. "Nothing's wrong Aibou. Akhenaten was just getting on my nerves…he refused to let a matter drop, even though I said three times that the matter was closed." Atemu said quite calmly, although he did glare at Akhenaten.

Yugi nodded. 'Alright, crisis averted.' "Hey Atemu, could I talk to you about something, maybe without the entire council present." Yugi asked as thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Sure Aibou." Atemu said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and walked out of the throne room and back up to their room. "So, Aibou, what did you want to ask me about?" Atemu asked once they were back in their room.

"Well, actually it's about the stranger that I found in the park." Yugi said. Atemu nodded for him to continue. "I think he might be having some memory problems, because he doesn't even know where we are, he said that he didn't even know that there was a palace here. And also he said that he doesn't have a spouse…despite the fact that he's 17, so I was wondering if you could maybe help me figure out what it is that he's forgotten, you know so we can get him back to his loved ones." Yugi said.

"Hmm, that is strange. But, don't worry we have lists of all the citizens in the palace archives…it'll list where he lives, as well as who his spouse is. All I need is his name." Atemu said.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu in a lovers embrace. "Thank you so much Atemu." Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu grinned as he tilted Yugi's chin up, "Don't mention it Aibou." Atemu said before he pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's arms temporarily released Atemu from his embrace before he wrapped his arms instead around Atemu's neck. Atemu in turn wrapped his arms securely around Yugi's waist bringing the two even closer together. Atemu released Yugi's mouth before turning his attention to Yugi's neck, where he nipped at Yugi's sensitive collarbone, making Yugi moan with pleasure, all the while expertly guiding Yugi over to their king sized bed. Once their the two proceeded to make love to one another well into the night.

A/N: yeah, I'll just end it there. Next chapter Atemu discovers that Joey wasn't ever a citizen in his country. And Yugi decides that its about time Joey learns their customs…once Atemu said that Joey probably didn't have any brain damage. He also conspires with Ryou and Malik to get Joey hooked up with someone else. And please please PLEASE someone give me some title suggestions. I absolutely hate not having a story title. And as always read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The next morning after breakfast Yugi went to visit Joey while Atemu went to search the palace archives for information on Joey.

"So, Joey did you sleep well?" Yugi asked once he had entered the room.

"Yeah, I slept just fine. Now, will ya answer my question already about where da hell I am so I can get home?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled politely for a moment, "I did tell you where you're at, you're in the palace, and right now my husband is searching for information regarding where your family is, so they can be contacted and bring you home." Yugi said calmly.

"Dat's go…wait a minute, your HUSBAND, just how old are ya kid? 6, 7? What kind of a pervert does that to a little…" Joey began before Yugi cut him off.

"For your information Joey, I am 16 years old and my husband is 17, we've known each other since I was 11 and I married him when I was 14. I am by no means a child!" Yugi said rather sharply. 'Man, Ryou wasn't joking when he said that Atemu was rubbing off on me.'

Joey just looked at him for a moment, but before he could reply the door was thrown open and Atemu strode in.

"Atemu, did you find it?" Yugi asked when he saw Atemu.

"Aibou, it's actually what I didn't find that bothers me, but first let me check something." Atemu said before he walked over to sit beside Joey he placed his hand on Joey's head and closed his eyes, muttering under his breath an old spell. A few moments later Atemu pulled away.

"Well, Atemu, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Aibou, Joey has no knowledge of our land…even on a subconscious level. And before you ask, no he is not suffering from either brain damage, or memory loss of any kind. What I found in the palace archive supports this; there is no record him ever living here. In all logic, he shouldn't exist." Atemu said.

"But, Atemu how is that possible?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Aibou, the only thing I could think of is that he somehow ended up falling through an inter-dimensional barrier and ended up on our plane by mistake…the barriers were at their weakest point yesterday morning, they won't be that weak again for another 100 years or so. And to tell you the truth, I really don't have the time nor the energy to be playing with dimensional magic. So, for the time being your new friend is going to be stuck here." Atemu said.

"Say WHAT!" Joey suddenly shouted, not at all liking the conclusion the new comer had proclaimed.

"You really think that's true Atemu?" Yugi asked, completely ignoring Joey's outburst.

"Yes Aibou, so for now we're just going to have to get him situated here. Don't worry we'll figure something out." Atemu said before getting up and wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, "Now, as much as I hate to admit it I have a council meeting to be getting to. And Aibou, you had better promise me that you'll still be in the palace when I get back." Atemu said, somewhat sternly.

Yugi giggled before kissing Atemu on the cheek, "Don't worry I'll be here, I'll probably be chatting with Ryou and Malik, you know to see if we can come up with any ideas on what to do. But, if it'll make you feel better, you can always use _mens iunctio_." Yugi said with a smile, "that way you can keep an eye on me and still go to your council meeting."

Atemu leaned his head forward slightly, so he touched his forehead together with Yugi's. "You know Aibou, I think I will, because knowing you, Ryou and Malik you're bound to wander off somewhere and cause some kind of trouble if I don't." Atemu said before once again closing his eyes and muttered under his breath "_suo una nostrum duos mens subpono vinculum_" Before he pulled their foreheads apart. "Now I've got to go Aibou." Atemu said before walking out the door. /Behave!/

Yugi grinned, //Of course I will Atemu, you'd punish me otherwise, though on second thought, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.//

/(laughs) well, if your good Aibou, I can assure you the rewards will be far better than if you are not./

//Very well, my king, my benevolent merciful lover, I will do as you have asked. Just so long as you promise to not stay away for too long.//

/Of course not Aibou, there's not a force earth that can keep me away from you my beloved./

Yugi mentally grinned before closing the mind link to go and track down Ryou and Malik…after all those two had to plan how to best inculturate Joey, though Yugi's first priority would be finding him a spouse. 'Joey's 17…here it is unheard of to be unattached at such an age. So, that'll be our first priority. Wait a minute, why don't we just kill two birds with one stone, and take care of Seth as well, its high time he gets married as well.'

/Tread cautiously Aibou, now I may not oppose of what your trying to do for Joey, I want you to be tactful of what you do in regards to Seth, he is still not over what happened three years ago, and if you were to try and push him into something, well it might do more harm than good./

//I know Atemu, don't worry we're not going to force anyone into anything…that would be wrong. Now, shouldn't you be paying attention to your council meeting.//

/I am Aibou, believe it or not I can multitask./

//lucky you//

A/N: Alright, so that's it for this chapter, and please PLEASE give me title suggestions…it really bugs me not having a title. But, anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier. Oh, and as for the random stuff in a different language…its in Latin, and if you really want to know what it means, you can either A) ask me and I'll tell you or B) copy the text to a Latin translator and untranslate it. As always please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever (is there honestly anyone on theplanet who would actually believe that if I DID own the rights to this stuff that I'd be publishing on fanfiction (no offense) and not somewhere where I could be making money off of my ideas? I didn't think so, but anyone…on with the story, oh and Happy (belated) New Year.

Yugi managed to find Malik and Ryou lounging in the palace gardens by the fountain. Yugi made his way over to them and took his seat next to Ryou.

"Hey guys, up for a challenge?" Yugi asked. Malik and Ryou both perked their heads up.

"What, find a way to sneak out of the palace without anyone finding out…alright lets go." Malik said getting to his feet.

/I knew you would try something like this if I didn't do this. My question is how many other times have you done this without my knowledge?/

//Umm, is there an answer to that question that doesn't get you ticked off at me?//

/Probably not, seeing as how the answer of none, which is what I would have liked to have heard is clearly a lie, no there isn't a correct answer to that question./

//Didn't think so.// "Umm, guys we can't sneak out today." Yugi said.

Ryou looked up at Yugi and Malik turned back around. "And why not Yugi, we do it all the time, and what time would be better than this? All three of our husbands are too wrapped up in the ambassador's visit today to even notice if we slipped out."

/Trust me Yugi…I would notice./

//Hey, I'm not saying that you wouldn't ever notice, just that you wouldn't notice right away.//

/careful Aibou, you are digging a very deep hole./

//I'll let you get back to your meeting Atemu.//

"Well, my husband is using _mens iunctio_ so, he is able to hear absolutely everything that is going on here. Besides, there's something else that we need to be working on." Yugi said.

"And what's that Yugi?" Malik said as he once again took his seat beside the fountain.

"We need to get the stranger I found in the park yesterday situated here…and the first thing on our agenda would be finding him a spouse." Yugi said.

"Wait a minute Yugi, why do we need to do this? I thought that the guy just had memory loss, and that we would just need to look him up in the palace archives and then get him back home." Ryou said.

"That's what I thought too, until Atemu found out that there isn't any mention of him in the palace archives…and he also did a check that determined that Joey has no knowledge of our land even on his subconscious level…which he would have had if he had any knowledge at all brain damaged or not." Yugi explained.

"Then how did he get here?" Malik asked, genuinely interested.

"Inter-dimensional magic" Yugi said with a shrug. The other two nodded, that really was explanation enough. The only person who truly knew anything about inter-dimensional magic would have been Atemu, in the sense that he studied it when he was younger and knew the general things dealing with it, but nothing specific. Yugi, Ryou and Malik knew absolutely nothing.

"Alright, so who do you have in mind Yugi…I mean you've got to have someone in mind to set him up with." Malik said.

"Well, I was originally thinking about Seth…seeing as how he does still need to get married even after what happened, and well he does remind me a bit of Jono, and well…" Yugi trailed off, knowing that Ryou and Malik would more than get the idea.

"Okay, but how are we going to get those two together? I mean they've got to run into each other, how do we orchestrate that?" Ryou asked.

"Well…I suggest that we have them run into each other in the gardens or something like that, that should be enough to break the ice between them." Malik said.

"No good Malik…you forget that the gardens are off limits to everyone except Atemu, his council and anyone directly tied to them, ie us." Yugi pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I kinda forgot about that. Well, what do you suggest Yugi?" Malik said.

"Well, it's a long shot but I'll need to get Atemu for this to work." Yugi said.

/You are not dragging me into this mess./

//Please Atemu, it's not really that big a deal. You need someone to get Joey situated, and seeing as how you won't let me out of the palace I can't do it, so why not just send Seth to get him settled.//

/That's all you need me to do?/

//Yup, and if there's any chance between the two of them, that'll be enough.//

/Fine, I'll do that./

//Thanks Atemu, I owe you.//

/That has already been established. But, don't worry you'll make it up to me later. Oh, and you might want to let Malik and Ryou know that Bakura and Marik weren't really amused to here about their little escapades out of the palace, and how easy it is to slip out./

//Was that really necessary Atemu?//

/Yes, it was since they drag you along with them, if that'll deter them from future attempts, it'll also deter you. I see it as a win-win scenario./

//Not as much of a win-win scenario if I say that you aren't getting any tonight as punishment. But really Atemu, you three really need to stop this obsessing over security.//

/That would be as much a punishment for you as it would be for me, so I know that is an empty threat and nothing more. And as for obsessing over security you used to tell me that all the time, and there was a time I would have listened to you, but that was before you ended up in the healers chambers with and arrow in your shoulder…a few inches difference and you'd have been dead. You didn't think I was being paranoid then. And what about Ryou's attempted kidnapping? Or Malik being held at knife point? Not to mention what happened to Jono. Just because nothing has happened recently does not mean that there aren't people out there who would want to hurt the three of you./

//I get the point!//

/Apparently you don't or you wouldn't keep sneaking out./

//I am not having this fight with you right now.//

/Fine, at the very least will you let Ryou and Malik know that the three of us are coming to meet up with you in the gardens, we just finished up with the ambassador./

//I will never know how you can argue with me and still pay attention to your meetings, I mean I can't even focus enough to have a conversation with Ryou and Malik, not like you who can still make decisions that effect thousands of people with only half your mind on the task at hand.//

/(chuckles) lets just say I've had to get very good at that, seeing as how my mind has never been entirely on my meetings, so I've gotten very used to concentrating on two things at once. I'll see you shortly Aibou./

//Alright Atemu.//

"Hey guys, Atemu said that they finished up with the ambassador and their going to meet us here in the gardens, and that he told Marik and Bakura about us sneaking out, so be ready for the usual lecture on how dangerous that kind of thing is." Yugi said.

Malik looked at Yugi for a moment before smirking, "Hey, wait a minute you talk like you aren't involved with this…you are just as guilty as sneaking out as Ryou and I are...in fact the more I think about it, most of the time its your idea to sneak out, not to mention the fact that you, unlike the two of us will sneak out on your own. At least we only go as a group. There's no way your just pinning this on the two of us." Malik said crossing his arms.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Relax Malik…"

"I've already had quite the discussion with him about this today, not to mention yesterday as well. Trust me Malik, he didn't get off scotch free." Atemu said as he walked into the garden followed by Bakura and Marik.

"Why hello there Malik-pretty, what's this Atemu tells me about you sneaking out whenever we're busy, or at the very least trying to? Don't try to deny it, seeing as how I just heard you admit with my own ears." Marik casually asked as he looked at Malik.

Malik gulped. "Well, you see Marik…"

"As interesting as this all is Yugi and I have business elsewhere, so we'll see you all later on today, and if not then we will certainly see you all tomorrow." Atemu said before turning and walking out of the gardens and back into the main part of the palace with Yugi following him.


End file.
